


Blond Who Saved Christmas

by Fallingcrimsonfeathers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingcrimsonfeathers/pseuds/Fallingcrimsonfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very fluffy ErenxLevi Christmas mini-story. All you need to know. </p>
<p>(Originally a Christmas present to a friend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blond Who Saved Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youreyestheyglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreyestheyglow/gifts).



“Gear up, we’re leaving.” Levi ordered as he set up his maneuver gear.

            Eren obediently followed his orders, but he still couldn’t shake off the weird feeling nagging at his skull. It had been five days since Eren had confessed to Levi…five horribly gut-wrenching days of absolute silence. It had taken him a whole month and hours of pep talks with Armin—who was most likely convinced that his secret love was Mikasa— until Eren could muster up even an inch of courage to express his most intimate feelings to his superior. He was expecting nothing but failure. Eren had mentally prepared himself for anything, from getting beaten to a pulp ( _again_ ) to being forced into a week of nonstop cleaning. Everything except what actually happened: a kiss. 

Once Eren had confessed, Levi had simply stared up at him. His eyes had slightly widened and, for a fraction of a second, Eren would have sworn he saw the ghost of a smile— he was convinced that it was his mind playing tricks. Before the young boy could react, Levi had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down for a kiss. It was warm, rough, and his first. Eren had no idea how long it had lasted but it wasn’t enough. When Levi pulled away, Eren was drunk in emotions and sensations, but he yearned for more. However, his desires were not met. After the kiss, Levi quickly regained his composure and ordered Eren to return to his room to rest.

Eren hadn’t seen Levi since that day.

 

Eren had begun to wonder whether it had actually been a dream. There was no way that Levi had kissed him. No way that his feelings had been returned…yet, he could still recollect the sweet smell of pine trees and soap that emanated from Levi as his warm mouth captured his. Eren’s skin could still remember the touch of Levi’s hand behind his neck as he pulled the boy closer to himself. Just the memory made Eren blush and his heart beat so strongly that it made him uncomfortable.

When Levi had finally appeared after almost a week of absence, Eren did not know what to expect. Affection? Disgust? Indifference? It was during moments like these that Eren desired for a Titan to appear. How much he preferred to be battling a Titan over exposing himself so dangerously to the person he loves. Killing something sounds so much easier than loving someone.

Eren was befuddled by the simple order the shorter man had given him once they finally met: “we’re going to train in the forest at six o’clock sharp. Don’t be late, shithead, and don’t you dare forget your maneuver gear.”

Eren was so confused. Dozens of question were moving wildly inside his mind, like electrons confined in a small container, desperate for an answer: What sort of training was Levi going to give him? Weren’t they supposed to focus on his Titan powers instead of basic drills? More importantly, was Levi going to act like his confession had never happened _?_ Like if the _kiss_ had never happened? Did Levi simply kiss him on a whim or pity? Feigning ignorance and indifference was a sharper blade than rejection. His silence tore deeper than any of Levi’s usual harsh words.

Eren felt the need to grasp his chest tightly from time to time. He could physically _feel_ the pain that this was causing him. How could emotions create such intense physical reactions? Eren hated it. Loathed it. The only other time that his emotions had stabbed his heart was the intense anger that had devoured him after the fall of Wall Maria. After his mother’s death—

 

“Hey, stupid brat, why are you spacing out?” Levi asked as he noticed that Eren had suddenly stopped moving halfway as he was putting on his gear.

“Ah,” Eren was pulled away from his darkening thoughts, “S-sorry, captain!” He quickly finished preparing. “I guess I’m still a little sleepy.” He said with a nervous laugh as he walked towards Levi, who was eyeing him carefully.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, sir. I’m ready to go, sir!”

            Eren hadn’t noticed it, but, every time the boy said ‘sir’ instead of his name—which Levi had recently ordered him to call him by—the man’s eyes became darker. As if those three letters were a curse being repeatedly casted upon him. But Eren didn’t notice. He never noticed the hints. Levi figured that his head was simply too cramped by Titans and stupid worries that it left little space for any form of awareness towards others

 

“Today’s drill is simple: try to catch up.” Levi said as he walked outside the small building and headed towards the large forest with Eren, who was following him obediently. “Got it?”     

            Eren nodded nervously. Even though Levi was acting indifferently, at least Eren had him for himself today. That was the only bright string he could find to pull him out of the anguish.

“Don’t get lost or you’re stuck on cleaning duty for the next three months.” Levi activated his maneuver gear and swiftly soared towards the tall trees. Eren followed suit.

            At first, Levi went easy on the boy. He moved slowly from tree to tree, as he made sure that Eren was close behind. After a minute or two, the short man began to increase his speed. Eren tried his best to keep up. The man was clearly more graceful and faster than Eren, but he refused to give up. Although the gap between them widened, Eren never lost sight of Levi, even as the sky began to darken; which is why Eren, at first, didn’t notice the trees until he was already a couple of feet away from them. Unlike all the rest of the forest, the trees here were all bright and colorful. They were all lit up with lights and decorated with dozens of cute ornaments.

            The moment his mind finally absorbed what he was seeing, he stopped. He landed on one of the branches of an adorned tree and looked around. Three, five, no, fifteen…how many of these trees had fallen victim to the colored lights and decorations? The sight was amazing. Eren had never seen anything similar.

            After a second or two, Eren was able to recover from his disbelief and remembered his drill. Anxious that he had lost Levi in this forest of sparkles, he continued on the direction he had last seen his superior. After passing a couple of trees, Eren noticed a small clearing inside the woods. As he got closer, he discovered something in the center of the small open space: a giant tree, bigger than the rest, and more carefully embellished than all the rest. It was beautiful. On the bottom of the tree he noticed a large colored box that seemed oddly familiar.

No way. A present?! His eyes must have been failing him.

        Levi was standing next to the colored box with his back resting against the enormous tree and arms crossed as he regarded the approaching boy.

             Eren landed close to Levi and the wrapped box, but he wasn’t sure if to approach any closer.

“Um, captain. What’s going on?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Levi raised a judgmental eyebrow.                                                                     

“Uh…well.” No, not really.

            Levi sighed.

“Come here you dimwit. I’m not going to bite you.” Levi straightened up and rested his arms at his sides.

            Although still confused, Eren complied.

“Now close your eyes and lean forward.” Levi said once Eren was only a few inches away.

Again, Eren obeyed.

He felt something press on top of his head.

“Now open your eyes.”

            The moment Eren opened his eyes, he was unsure whether to laugh or stare in shock. Suddenly, Levi was wearing a hat: a red hat with white puffy rims and a small white cotton ball at the pointed tip. The festive hat contrasted so well with his usual grumpy appearance. 

“Merry Christmas, stupid reindeer.” Eren touched his head and realized that he was wearing horns.

Reindeer, Santa Claus, presents, decorated trees…he had completely forgotten about Christmas. It had been years since he had ever celebrated it; ever since the wall fell.

“Levi…”

“You finally called me Levi again.” The shorter man muttered in satisfaction. “I was getting annoyed with ‘sir’ this and ‘captain’ that.”

Eren’s cheeks reddened a little as he mumbled: “Why are you doing this for me?”

“Hmph, must there be a reason for one to do something for his lover?” Levi said as matter-of-factly.

            Eren’s eyes widened. He began to wonder whether last night’s roasted herb potato medley had started giving him hallucinations—considering that Jean had been on kitchen duty, he wouldn’t have been surprised. 

            When Levi saw the shock in Eren’s face, he looked pissed. Well, more than normal.

Levi approached with fists tightly clenched at his sides. Eren thought he was going get hit and instinctively flinched, but didn’t run away. Levi grabbed him by the collar and pulled his upper body forward, until Eren’s face reached down to Levi’s shoulder. The shorter man held him in that position. The best form of a hug he could manage without resting his head against the taller boy’s collarbone or stepping on a rock to make himself taller.

“You dipshit. Do you really think I would kiss just any twerp that confessed to me? I thought it would have been enough to get through your thick skull.” Eren could feel Levi sigh heavily. “To think I spent hours setting this up.”

            Eren’s mind was a puddle of emotions. He didn’t know whether to cry of happiness or laugh at his own idiocy. He didn’t know if to hug him back or pull back to see his boyfriend’s face. Boyfriend…haha, he couldn’t believe it.

“Did you really set this all up by yourself?” Eren sniffed as he held back his eyes from watering a little. He left his head on Levi’s shoulder, refusing to let anyone see his tears. Especially Levi. He felt so pathetic yet cheerful at the same time.

 

“I couldn’t exactly let the Titan-loving four-eyes or the one-armed blond giant know about this. They would never let this go.” Eren could sense Levi’s expression darken at the thought, “I would have to beat them to a pulp.”

 

            Eren couldn’t help but laugh. The visual of grumpy Levi setting up all these colorful decorations was too great.

“So…this is what you’ve been doing these last five days?”

“Whenever I had the time.” Levi released the boy and stared up at him. He didn’t smile but his eyes softened as he stared at the boy, which was more than Eren could ever ask for. The way he stared at him made Eren’s body shiver. Levi noticed this, causing one of the corners of his lips to slightly twitch upward.

“Merry Christmas, Eren.” Levi said as kissed Eren’s forehead. He then gestured at the wrapped box lying against the enormous tree. “Open it up.”

            With reddened cheeks, Eren nodded ecstatically and walked towards the present. He hadn’t seen one in years. He wondered what Levi could have gotten him. Maybe cleaning supplies? Torture devices?

            Eren opened up the present as carefully as possible. He didn’t want to ruin the wrapping paper too much. Inside the box he found a large, dark green scarf, a pair of new brown boots (in an obviously better quality than his beaten up old ones), and a smaller box. He wrapped the scarf around his neck—mmm, so sooooft— and set the boots aside as he opened the smaller box. A cake…and not just any cake: it had a red heart in the middle and was surrounded by what looked like mistletoes. Eren couldn’t hold back his laughter. It was so cute and so “un-Levi-like” that he couldn’t help but laugh. Not to mention that the heart was meant for him.

“I love it.” Eren said joyfully as he dipped his finger at the side of the cake to taste some of the frosting. Mmmm, just the right amount of sweet.

            Eren then took off his broken up boots and tried on the new ones. Perfect fit. He stood up and walked towards Levi to show off his new boots and scarf with pride. Levi looked incredibly satisfied as his eyes assessed Eren’s body from toes to head. It felt as if his skin was being caressed by Levi’s eyes as Eren’s body became excited every second the man observed him. Eren tried to hide his reddened cheeks under his scarf. He always behaved so oddly when it came to the one he loves. 

“Looks good.” Levi stated.

“Thank you so much, si-” No, “Levi.” Eren replied. “But…I didn’t get you anything…” He hadn’t even remembered it was Christmas.

“Of course you did.”

            Eren looked confused as Levi came closer.

“I did?” Eren had no recollection of ever picking out a present. His memory might not be the best, but he was sure he wouldn’t forget something so important.

 “Eren, close your eyes and lean forward.”

“Again?”

“Yes, again.”

            After raising a suspicious eyebrow, Eren did as he was told—more out of curiosity than obedience. The boy felt something on his head again. What else could Levi do to his head other than the fake antlers?

“Ok, it’s done.”

            Eren opened his eyes and saw Levi’s satisfied expression. The boy touched the top of his head and, aside from the horns, he felt something else between them…

“A ribbon?” Eren kept tugging at the ribbon as he analyzed its meaning. “Are you saying that _I’m_ your…”

“Christmas present.” Levi interrupted. “Yes, you are.”

            Eren couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“But isn’t there anything that I can give you? After all you’ve done for me, you deserve something more.”

            Even though Eren said this, his heart was beating wildly over Levi’s words. 

“No,” Levi answered, “you’re more than enough.” Eren almost missed it, but there was a tinge of sadness and affection in his voice—it was the voice of one who has experienced great losses but has somehow found a way to keep caring for one more thing. It was barely noticeable, but the younger boy was able to catch it.

 

            That is when Eren finally saw the fondness in Levi’s eyes. The boy had been so immersed in his own fears and insecurities that he had blinded himself of what was clearly visible: Levi loved him. He had loved him for quite a while. Eren had been so positive that his love was one-sided that he had failed to notice the way Levi’s eyes softened when he stared at him—it wasn’t on purpose or even consciously, but Levi’s eyes always lost its usual coldness when they were set on Eren. It wasn’t until now that Eren, whose minds was always crowded by Titans, anger, and doubts, could finally realize this. It had taken dozens of Christmas trees and presents for him to clear his mind.

            The boy cursed at what an idiot he was. 

            Without saying a word, Eren walked up towards Levi and kissed him. He was nervous at first, but calmed the moment Levi kissed him back. After a couple of heated minutes, Eren pulled back to take a breath. His body felt unnaturally hot.

“Merry Christmas, Levi!” Eren said with a wide, childlike smile. He was quite proud of making the first move. After giving Levi his present, Eren started moving towards the cake. “Time to eat.” After months of cafeteria food, he was really excited to try the cake. However…

 

“What? Is that all?” Levi said as he grabbed hold of the boy, “What about the rest?”

“Eh? The rest?”

            Levi pushed the boy down to the ground.

“After what you just did, are you expecting me to leave my present unwrapped?” Levi, who had gotten excited by Eren’s sudden assertiveness, began to remove Eren’s new scarf and swiftly unbutton his shirt as he tenderly kissed and licked the boy’s blushing face and neck, “If a kiss wasn’t enough to convey my feelings through your thick skull, perhaps this will be more effective.”

 

Meanwhile: On top of one of the nearby trees

  “Hehehe, nothing ever gets past me, grumpy eyebrows!” Hange Zoe laughed in pride as she grabbed hold of Mike Zacharius’s binoculars, “This is great, Mike!” she told her quiet companion as she observed Eren opening up the box and putting on the greed scarf. Hange’s mouth began to water, “Think how much information we can recollect on Eren’s sexual reproduction system! Since Titan’s normally don’t have sexual organs, do you think he can still ejaculate? Will he transform if Levi’s too rough? Ooooh, I need pictures! Mike, did you bring a camera?”

            As Hadge kept babbling about Eren, Titans, and sexual intercourse, Mike took the binoculars away from her and took a peek himself. He regretted it immediately. His face flushed completely. Hadge noticed and took the binoculars swiftly before Mike could react.

“Holy fuckin’ Titans,” her face reddened in embarrassment and mouth watered in excitement, “to think that an ill-tempered midget is fucking a Titan! This phenomenon is…” Hadge felt herself being lifted from the tree trunk and into the air. “What the—”

            Mike had picked her up and started moving away from the happy couple with the use of his maneuver gear. The word “privacy” kept repeating in his brain.

“W-waaaait, noooooo! I have to see this! As a researcher, it is my job to witness this!!!”

            Even after Hadge’s struggles and complaints, Mike managed to drag her back to camp.

And this is how Christmas was saved from a four-eyed peeping tom.

 


End file.
